1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a plug connector that has an insulative housing and a plurality of signal terminals securely mounted in the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are important mediums to allow different electronic devices to communicate with each other. Especially, the board connectors are applied generally to portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, digital cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,217 discloses a conventional board connector assembly that comprises a plug connector and a corresponding receptacle connector. The plug connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and a locking portion that protrude from the insulative housing. The contacting portion and locking portion have a “nest” defined therebetween to accommodate a part of the receptacle connector. Each terminal has a contacting portion has a frictional engagement with one of the terminals of the receptacle connector. The locking portion is engaged with a recess of the receptacle connector.
Similar conventional board connector assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,092 and 5,931,689.
However, the engagement of the aforementioned conventional board connector assemblies is not firm enough under some severe conditions. For instance, when cellular phone falls off to hit the ground, the plug and receptacle connectors of the board connector assembly inside the cellular phone would be disconnected probably from each other to fail the cellular phone.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a signal terminal and a plug connector with the signal terminal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.